raging heart, gentle soul
by chm01
Summary: answer to challenger's challenge. everything was taken from him, now years later, he plans to pay back the man that did it in the first place, RXR, I don't own naruto or tenjho tenge


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Normal speech"

"_Thoughts and flashbacks"_

(AN): authors note.

AN: my take on challenger's challenge on the Naruto X Tenjho tenge xover, there some changes were done to the original challenge in order to fit my version better.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_Fire, it was all around him, didn't matter where he turned it was all he could see, he could feel the heat on his body, he feels it seeping in his lung making him difficult to breath, he grabs his mother's leg in fear and apprehension when a burning board falls off the ceiling with a hard "thwack". He lets go of his mother's leg when she orders him to get the contents of hidden floor board before following her, the little boy knows his mother would never bring him harm despite the growing harshness his training has been experiencing since the last year._

_As they move thru the compound he becomes aware of other sounds beyond the burning, the sounds of fighting, usually he would be running to see the encounter, full of childish curiosity and excitement, if not for the frantic look on his mother's face and the fact that something inside his body tells him that doing that would end up bad._

_When the pair of mother and son reached their destination, the farthest room on the compound, the boy turned to the window on his left to see silhouettes of various persons engaged in heated combat. After hearing the amount of screams and seeing the blood flying the boy got scared, never seeing a battle like this in his 5 years of age, a call from his mother breaks him out of his reverie before going to her, where a hole in the wall is where there wasn't one before, following his mother's orders he went thru the hole, before turning around to ask his mother something._

"_Kaa-san, where's tou-san?"_

"_He won't be coming."_

_The rest if the talk was lost to the sound of a small explosion making his mother turn around with wide eyes before shoving in her son's tiny arms two huge scrolls, scrolls the little kid knew from sight, knowing from the first time they were shown to him that one day they will belong to him as the heir, the scrolls that belonged to the clans his mother and father hailed from._

_Then his mother put one hand on the top of his head and another in front of his chest where the heart is, doing something that made him feels dizzy on his head, a bit weird on his chest, and made his cheeks sting a bit, like the way his father made him feel when he made the very same thing before._

_Then his mom kissed his forehead and said something that unknown to the boy was going to stay with him for the rest of his life:_

"_Live."_

_After saying that he shoved the little boy making him fly past the hole into a part with tall grass, as the boy flew he managed to see his mother put the wall back in place._

_As he ran with tears in his eyes, the little kid knew that day would be the last time he would see his parents._

The boy, now a young man, woke up drenched in cold sweat gasping for air at the memory of what happened so many years ago.

"Damn it! That memory again! Why after all this time it's coming back so much?" The young man questioned for himself, he was brought out of his musings by a quiet knocking on his door.

"Naruto, it's time for breakfast."

"Understood, just give me five minutes and I'll be there."

Naruto is a tall (AN: he is about 5 inches taller than Maya) spiked blond guy, with tan complexion and striking blue eyes, that has a strong built body, result of a lifetime of martial arts training, trained for both speed and strength, on his cheeks there are three whisker like marks, result of the incident that landed him in this temple to enjin (fire god) and left him an orphan and the last member of his clans.

After getting dressed and attending to breakfast Naruto stood in front of the head monk of the temple with his things next to him: a back pack and two giant scrolls.

The monk, an old man that had not a hair in his head was dressed in the robes that matched his station stared intently into the youth's eyes as if trying to find something only he could see an understand, "twelve years ago you came to this temple as a child with nothing but anger and hate in your heart, and while some things have changed, there's a part inside of you that haven't, tell me, did you remember what you told me when I asked what were you going to do when you found your clan's destroyer?"

The teen stayed silent for a moment before sighing internally, as much as he wanted to lie he owed more to the man that was responsible of raising him.

"That I would kill him, and everyone that helped him destroy my family."

"That's right, and when I gaze into your eyes I still see the need for vengeance, tell me, are you still going to kill him? Even knowing that it won't change anything?"

He wanted to say yes damn it! He wanted to scream that he would make him pay in blood for what he did! But in the end he couldn't, he knew it would not bring any joy, or lessen the pain any less, "no, I won't kill him, but that does not mean I won't take any payback."

The man keep staring at him for a moment longer before sighing and removing his gaze "that's the best I'm going to get out of you stubborn kid, sigh, at least promise me you won't take a life without motive."

"Yes, I promise that I won't kill without a good, even if it's him."

With that the man dismissed Naruto who bowed in return before taking his things and turning back to leave the temple.

He knew that killing him would do nothing, what he has in store for Dogen Takayanagi is different, he will find out his goals, his dreams, his empire and his allies.

And he will take them from him; destroy it, just like the man did to the blond.

As the blond was walking away from the temple two translucent dragons that came out of his body and coiled around him roared.

Retribution was coming.

* * *

AN: well the start of the fic is upon us, and while I would love nothing more than to publish it in its regular, uncensored version, anyone that has read the manga this is based on knows that the series contains excessive violence and even sexual intercourse thus this censored version of the fic is going to be in this site, while the uncensored version is going to be in yourfanfiction, think of it like this: this version is the anime (which why strong it doesn't require anything beyond M rate) of tenjho tenge while the one in yff is the manga of tenjho tenge.

Also the title will start making sense alter and the questions raised here will be answered

Now as the harem unlike the other challenge I answered this fic is going to have a small one (compared to the other pokemon xover):

-natsume sisters (maya at first, aya will come around later)

-emi (Naruto si going to do something that will remove the fat of her body and because of this she will try to force him to either fix it or get her a new way to fight)

- takayanangi misaki (female mastaka takayanagi, think teenager mai shiranui)

Maybe section:

Mituiro

Chiaki

Female oc (need ideas if you have one send it to me, but I need solid data)

Never (it isn't happening):

Makiko Nagi

Finally next in line for update is my pokemon xover!

I think that covers everything. Anyways please review. Flames shall be ignored, but criticism; good criticism will be appreciated.

JA NE.

5


End file.
